


Steve

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Supernatural 31 Day Place Challenge (January 2017) [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Day Place Challenge, Childhood, Cows, Family, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Jimmy grinned at his daughter through the rear view mirror as they drove along the countryside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Day Place Challenge – **Day 26:** A Cattle Ranch

“Moos!” Little two-year-old Claire Novak pointed excitedly out the window of the car at what she could see of the cattle from her car seat.

“Yes, Claire-bear. Lots and lots of moos,” Jimmy grinned at his daughter through the rear view mirror as they drove along the countryside.  He turned off the highway onto a dirt road that lead to the buildings that sat beside the large field they’d just passed.  It was a cattle ranch, one that offered paid tours of the premises.  Claire, he and his wife had discovered, absolutely loved cows.  Of all shapes and colours.  She especially loved calves – or mini moos.  Amelia had suggested they find a dairy farm to bring her too instead, but he’d reasoned that settings such as this was a part of life.  Besides, Claire was too young to really understand the full purpose of a cattle ranch.

In the end, Jimmy had been right.  Claire had enjoyed the little visit.  She’d had the opportunity to help feed one of the three little orphaned mini moos, whom she’d insisted was named Steve with all her two-year-old certainty.

As they set out to their next destination of their little family getaway, Jimmy gazed again at the image of his young daughter in the rear view mirror.  This time, she was fast asleep in her car seat, cuddling her favourite stuffed bovine that, like the calf on the ranch, she had named Steve.

-30-


End file.
